How to feel wanted
by BBRAEFAN12
Summary: This is the real Chapter 3


An unexpected visitor and a suprise twist

Quick Authors Note The Original Terra will now be featured in this story and the foreseeable future of the series and that she wasn't turned into stone during the events of the episode of the Orginal Teen Titans Aftershocks Part 2 and the Aftermath that followed she just left town for a very long period of time and please please please don't hate me just for putting Terra into the series because if you don't like it then just don't read this story then anyways on with the story. Ravens P.O.V. I woke up at 5:00 am to meditate but found myself in a dark room that didn't even look like my room but my question of which room I am currently in was answered by light snoring coming from my left and I turned my head slightly to the left to see my boyfriend was turned into a dog and the sight of this made me smile a little bit because he looked so cute the way he was sleeping but I had to meditate immediately to be able to control my emotions but not before kissing the top of his head before I quietly stepped out of his room to go to the kitchen to get some herbal tea when I walked into the kitchen I noticed that Robin was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper because that was what he always did since he was also a early riser like myself, once Robin was done reading what he had been doing before he slightly lowered the paper from his face to smile at me and told me good morning Raven how are you doing this morning and I replied in my now famous monotone that I was doing well so far today I then asked him the exact same question and he replied that he was doing fine all of the sudden he got this very suspicious look on his face as if he was trying to hide something from all of us but he couldn't really fool me I then proceeded to ask him what he was trying to hide from me and the others, he then sighed and replied that we were going to be having a new titan who will be joining us for the third and hopefully the final time I was about to ask who he was implying I got my answer not from Robin but from behind me and i turned around to see Terra as soon as I saw her I instantly got myself into a defensive stance and waited for her to attack but instead she walked up to me and said Raven I'm not here to fight you or the others I'm here to apologize for everything that I have done not just to you but the titans as a whole and that you and the others will take me back I thought about that even though Terra betrayed all of us she to Slade everyone deserves a third chance at being able to make a difference in this world I then proceeded with my response that we will be glad to have her back on our team but she had to earn our trust once more and Terra replied thank you for giving me one more chance and I know that you guys might not accept my apology if you don't then I understand fully than that's fine by me because of everything that had happened in the past as Terra was speaking my empath powers were detecting a mixture of the emotions sadness loneliness and depression so I decided to put off my meditation for the time being and said to Terra if she would kindly follow me to my room, she gave me this questioning look but kindly proceeded to follow me down the hall to my room once we both had entered my bedroom I motioned for her to come and sit on my bed so we could have a chitchat session, once Terra had sat down I looked into her eyes and asked her how she is doing and she replied that it was just fine but from the look on my face she could tell that I wasn't buying it I then proceeded to tell her that she could tell me anything and once I had finished speaking she started to start cry and fell into my arms sobbing uncontrollably for first few seconds I didn't know what to do then my motherly instincts kicked in and I then proceeded to comfort the young emotional teen in my arms and I then proceeded to ask my same question from before and she replied that she has no family left because after she had left Jump City after the Aftershocks Incident she had gotten word that parents had died and her brother had wanted nothing to do with her and then continued her story about what she had done up till now and she finished with saying since she hasn't had a mother-like figure that she had always looked up to me Raven offspring of Trigon and Arella as one I thought to myself that this young teen needed a mother and a father to help raise and guide her through life I then proceeded to ask her if she would like it if Beast-Boy and myself adopted her and Terra replied that she would like be glad to call both of us her mother and father after that we had our first hug as mother and daughter I thought to myself Terra your father and I will always be there for you from here going forward and we'd always do our best to love and protect her we then talked for hours about random things for a very long time. Like I've said before if you don't like Terra or you don't like my style of writing then get the hell out of my fanfic and go find a different fanfic to read

Today we've reached a milestone of a chapter with one thousand and 57 words

Until next chapter


End file.
